The Secret Files of the Inu Gang!
by The Sleeping Queen
Summary: The Inu Gang was ragging on us so we sent our spy to dig up some dirt on them for revenge!
1. page 1

The secret files of the inu gang

The Inu gang was ragging on me and my friends. So we sent our spy to dig up some dirt on them for revenge!

Inuyasha:When alone, likes to drag his but on the ground like a dog does when its but is itchy.

Kagome:When alone at home, likes to eat bon bons and imagine herself being pampered by Inuyasha, Kouga, and Hougo in teeny tiny shiny silver shorts! And Kikiyo being tortured by munshkins with rasor sharp spatulas of doom!

Miroku:Believe us when we say its too nasty and diabolically yucky to put down. IT MADE US BARF!

Sango:When alone in her old home (deman slayor's village) puts on micro mini skrits, belly shirt, and some ribbons in her hair. Stands infront of a mirror and pretends to try to attract Mirroku. SO WRONG!

Shippo:Puts on little girl clothes and makeup. Then starts singing and dancing the Hocky Pokey.

Kirara:Nothing really for her though.

We will keep looking for more! ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! (evil laughter)

( A special thanks to friends for the ideas)

(these are all made up in the hopes of revenge and blackmail)


	2. page 2

The Secret files of the inu gang page 2!

This is page 2 of our revenge! In a way that sounded a little cleashay ( probly not spelt right) huh? I just know you people will be going nuts about that last sentance in the reviews. So please if you do, go nice! By the way, can you guys send us some money? The spy is demanding a larger paycheck for the Miroku thing... (last page)

Inuyasha:When no one is around he stares at Kagome's photo and we won't go any further. If you thought Miroku was bad, think again! (this one is actually true. Came from jappanese web site).

Kagome:Only pretends to be weak in a battle sometimes just to get Inuyasha to save her. She really is a blackbelt in Karate and is a sucessful gymnist.

Miroku:When alone, carves little figurines of Sango. HE'S A STALKER!

Sango:When the boys are sleeping and Kagome in her time, sneeks off to the well, gets to Kagome's side, and hits the mall.

Shippo:Hides in Kagome's backpack when she goes home and plays with Souta in secret. They play in her room and go through her stuff when not home.

Sesshomerou (me know it not splet right ok!):Dreams of Kougra in his sleep. AS HIS WIFE! Wrong yet to some right.

Kirara:its really more of an Inuyasha thing but she chases her tail when Inuyasha ties a piece of fish to her tail. MEANIE!

Thats it till next time (or if we can still afford the spy).

Send ideas!


	3. page 3

Pg. 3

Well... Read already...

Inuyasha:Has a small fluffy tail he keeps hidden from everyone. Looks like a palmeridian's tail.

Kagome:Has a secret wish that Miroku would touch her bumm so she can get back at Sango (you'll see in future empisodes (as im told), will become attracked to Inuyasha).

Miroku:Puts on a belly dancing outfit and dances around.

Sango:Secretly thinks that Bonkotsu will evntually try to kidnap either her or Kagome and secretly wishes it would be her (so she can get Miroku jealous)(plus she thinks Bonkotsu is hot).

Shippo:Belly Dances with Miroku.

Jakotsu:Daydreams that he was in a hot tub with Inuyasha and Miroku. (yuck!)

We had to get a new spy. They got grossed out. Oh yeah... Our spy was Miyoga. We're not revealing our new one though.


	4. page 4

Pg. 4!

our new spy demands to be paid in fish. weird huh? we had to get a translater to uderstand what they were saying though...

inuyasha:has what he calls "a wonderful dream" to those who like koga a nightmare. a dream of him sticking koga in a geyateen (spelt like this for your understanding)(blame the people who help me wright this) and kagome falling in love with him (inu).

kagome:dresses poor kirara in little inuyasha character costumes and takes her pictures.

miroku:is terrified to touch kagome because of inuyasha and is secretly scaired of her. she is off limits! but he does watch the girls once in awhile while they're bathing but then inuyasha beats the crude out of him. (yay! for getting beaten up)

sango:has a secret mini microscopic crush on, (_me: who was it? freind: um... me: well! come on! these people wanna know! Freind#2: looks like it was smuged off... me: oh crude...)_ um... inuyasha? he he he he... ok we dont know! the name was smudged off! we'll tell you next time though...

shippo:not much of a secret but he beggs when he prays that he will not grow up to be like miroku.

kikio:has secret "liking" for the good docter suikotsu.

our spy is now creeping us out because we cant resist giving her a raise. she hypnatises us with their cutness!


	5. page 5

Pg.5!

Ok, our new spy is really scairing us now... We saw them playing with Shippo's tail! It was so cute! But we need to get a new spy though...

Inuyasha:try's on Kagome's clothes when she's at school

Kagome:when Inuyasha is fast asleep, she puts makeup on him. Sango too'.

Miroku:


	6. pg 6 Sorry!

pg 6!

Hi People! I do really apologize for the last chapter! I thought it was finished. But I'll make up for it in this chapter! Oh yeah, our spy was Kirara. HELLO! Check the chapters people! There were clues! It was obvious! I had my nephew who is like 10 read it and he barley watches the show and he knew it was her! He told me himself! Come on!

Inuyasha: Puts on Kagome's clothes, a wig, and makeup and pretends to be her when she's at school.(Can you say FREAK MUCH!)

Kagome: Made an Inuyasha costume, wears it, pretends to be him when she's at home. (Yet again can you say FREAK MUCH!)

Miroku:

1. Has a 3 ft long doll that looks like Sango and you dont to know anymore about that! (SICK FREAK!)

2. Has a 3 ft long doll that looks like Jakotsu (KING OF FREAKS!)

Sango:

1. Saw Miroku with his 2 evil dolls and got one for herself that looked like Miroku but she beats crap out of it! (not literaly I hope)

2. Has a Kagura voodoo doll that she uses when she's depressed. (Kagura always wondered why she kept keeping a "stabing" feeling in her gut.)

_Sorry people but Shippo will not be mentioned in this chapter. If we do he'll sue us. _

Kirara: was our 2cd spy

Kikyo: dosen't know that a little bunny comando army is following her around and is waiting for the right moment to attack! (GO BUNNY ARMY! Sorry to those people who like Kikyo.)(There isn't many of you are there?)

Naroku: when no one is around he puts on a Sesshomerou (dont care if its spelt wrong!)

(will now be forever in these files as Fluffy!) costume, walks around and pretends to be him while having Kanna show him in her little mirror. (can you say Stalker Freak!) (some people of you people were wondering when I'd get around to Naraku huh?)

Special guest:

Houjo: picks his nose and his butt when no ones looking (can you say SUPER EWWW! FREAK!)

Ok well thats this chapter! Oh yeah! A sidestory chapter for you guys!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happens when Kagome lets Inuyasha help her out on Halloween...

_Kagome's in her preistess outfit that Kaede gave her and Inuyasha's helping her pass out candy._

Kag: Happy Halloween!

Inu: Kagome why are you giving these demans candy and treats?

Kag: Inuyasha! These arn't demans they'r kids! And this is what you do on Halloween.

Inu: Hand out cavity and sugar high inducing sweets out to kids in geeky costumes and makeup.

Kag: Um... Yeah I guess... Here! Eat a ton of candy!

Inu gobbles down the candy and gets sugar high.

_Kids in dragon costume comes up..._

Inu: Kagome look out! (starts to attack kids)

Kag: Inuyasha SIT! (Inu falls face down)

Inu: Ugg...

Kids: Hey! Cool special effects lady!

Kag: Yeah.. Special effects...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! Well I should have the next chapter done in the next 2-3 weeks. Alright! Read some of my other stories or somethin!


	7. page 7 volia!

pg.7

Woohoo! Thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews! You all rock! I'd mension, but, I've got a limited amount of time at the moment!

So, have fun!

Inuyasha:  gets drunk with Koga everytime Kagome goes home and has drunken fights with him about her

Kagome: Can't hold her liquer (licker).

Sango: I was right dang it! Read page 3! Sango got drunk as did Kagome in the latest Inuyasha episode! And was attracted and tried to kiss Inuyasha! Hah! In your face lady!

Miroku: is actually bi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mini story of Shippo meeting Foamy the Squirrl. Do a google search if you don't know who he is. Or just ask me for one of his sites.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shippo was walking in the park with Kagome, when a thrown nut hit Kagomee and was knocked out._

Shippo: (yelling) Hey! Who did that! (looks up at Foamy and Pillz-E)(yelling) Hey you squirrls! Why'd you do that?

Foamy: Oh quit your babbling. I wanted something to do. I was bored 'bleap' it!

Pillz-E: (talking really fast) Yes! Yes! We We was bored and 'den dah lady came and duh nut and dah woosh and den, den she fell go boom!

Foamy: (gives Pillz-E a 'what the 'bleap' look) Due, what the 'bleap is wrong with you? And what the 'bleap' is with this 'bleapin' bleaps?

Shippo: -.-' 'bleapin' squirrls...


	8. page 8

The Secret Files of the Inu Gang: File Number 8

Me: (looks at the date of the last time the story was updated )Oh snap...

Sasuke ((from naruto)): Your an idiot.

Me: (glares daggers at him while surrounded by a dark aura) WHO THE HELL LET YOU IN?!?!

Sasuke: Some asian guy who says you call him, 'Sergent Shiny Pants'

Me: (mumbles) Damn you Sergent Shiny Pants... I'll have my revenge...

Sasuke: o.0? Are you talking to yourself...?

Haku: (walks in, in his pink kimono) Wth is going on in here?

Sasuke: Dude, arn't you dead?

Haku: Do you believe the magic?

Me: (takes advantage of the situation and fake cries whining) Sasuke-kun was making fun of me! He hurt my feelings!

Haku: (becomes enraged, thunder cracks in the distance) (turns his head slowly towards Sasuke) Your dead.

Sasuke: (runs away)

Haku: (chases him after a quick change in outfits)

Me: (manicly laughs)

((For future reference, the asian guy I call Sergent Shiny Pants, is a guy in my JROTC class. He is a sergent and has a very shiny uniform))

* * *

Inuyasha: His white hair, is actually a wing. He lost a bet and had to shave his head bald. The wig hides it. 

Kagome: tried out to be in a punk rock band, but they kicked her out due to her being **_way_** too preppy

Miroku: Once got drunk at a party, and in the morning he discovered himself buttnaked and in bed with an old fat demon.

Sango: Took pictures of Miroku in his drunken state and uses it for black mail.

Kikyo: Was the first person in the world to discover the 'mary jane plant', and its many uses.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. I totally forgot about this site... 


End file.
